Riptide
by tealberries
Summary: Hey, I'm Ashton. Just a normal...average teen, getting through life. Yeah well, its not so easy obviously. Until I met this girl...with secrets belonging to this world.
1. I used to love the rain

I used to love the rain

'And don't forget the biscuits and milk, Ashton.' Morgan yelled from inside the shower. A sigh left my mouth as I walked out the front door. 'Yeah I know. I'll be back in a few.' How could he manage to yell that loud all the way from upstairs?

He's such a weird guy. He retired from the army and started doing weird hobbies. Then he adopted me from the foster home, in Wales. Yes, you may be saying that I'm not thankful for that, but to be honest, I am. He's taken me to places I never even dreamed about, and taught me a lot of lessons. Everything was ok when it was just the two of us going around town, but after a while, old age took over. We rarely went on trips, maybe to the ice cream shop all the way across town, but no where else.

I always ask him if something's bothering him, and I get the same response,'Aye, just getting older, no big deal, Ash.'

Yeah Ash, that's my nickname that I treasure. Anyways, back to the point. I caught Morgan looking at some old photo albums in the attic. I noticed a lady and two other kids, about my age. That lady was his wife, that divorced him at the age of 20. She said that he wasn't paying her any attention, and took the kids out to do shenanigans. That was the only time he spoke about his wife. I guess he adopted me for company. I met his kids before. That was the second most dreadful day of my life.

Then it started to pour. I didn't realize I was standing on our porch for half an hour, thinking about my life story with Morgan. I hopped on my bike. 'Rain or sun, I want food to eat.' I murmured. I started pedaling down the rocky path down the street, towards town. I realized that the rain started to get heavier. After a few minutes of riding down the path, I hit something, lost my balance, and fell.


	2. Secrets

'Biscuits and...milk.' Oh yeah, the shopping list. Next to that, the only thing remembered was falling face first on the ground. My clothes are soaking wet from the rain, which has stopped. As I struggled to get up, my head started to pound, so I layed back down. 'I could just stay here and wait, yet again I'm talking to myself and nobody's around.'

'Well, I'll just get going then,' an unfamiliar female voice said from where? I don't know. 'Who's there?' I responded in a shaky voice. 'My name's Sage, and I happened to come across your limp body.' She said and then sighed.

'Oh, so you didn't bother to get help? Thanks a lot, really thanks.' I said smoothly. 'Whatever.' She said sounding bored. 'I stayed until you woke up, which I regret now.' I heard her make her way from behind me and knelt down so I could see her clearly. Her features are relaxed, but I can tells she's been through a lot. Her hair is a dark blue and she's wearing comfortable clothes. Hipster. Cool.

'So are ya gonna tell me your name or stare at me all day?' She said tilting her head to the side. 'Oh, uh my name's Ashton, but you can call me Ash for short.' I said blushing. She then offered her hand and helped me up. There was this feeling as soon as I held her hand, it's feels, invigorating like. Whoa. I was expecting an extreme headache but, nothing came. As I looked up at her, she was staring at me, like she was analyzing me. 'Uh, thanks for getting me up.' I managed to say. She the caught my eye and nodded. 'Lets get you home now.' She said casually. Wait.

'You know where I live?' I asked stepping away. 'No silly, just hold my hand, then I'll know where to go. Something about her voice tone made me trust her, so I held her hand. Then everything around us felt like, I don't know, everything just stopped. 'What the...' I said in shock. Sage looked over at me and grinned, then everything started to ripple like water, and change color. I knew I should've stayed home. Then I felt as if I was on a roller coaster going at an illegal speed limit. If there is a such thing. The only thing I knew was that my feet were not on the ground. I hate heights, so I'll just close my eyes.

'Ash, open your eyes, we're here.' Sage said smirking at me. As I opened my eyes, I realized that we were standing on my front yard. I looked over at her with a questioning look. 'Oh, just one of my tricks.' She said calmly. Yeah, that was creepy, so I started to back away. She noticed what I was doing so she pouted. 'Wait, no.' She said as she walked towards me.

'I'm hallucinating, go away. None of this is real.' I managed to say to her. All of this is madness. If I didn't hit my head first, everything would be fine. But no. Then she grabbed my arm and stopped me from walking. 'Look, I'm real ok? And you're not hallucinating.' She said looking at me hopefully. 'Ok...um wait. How do you know I'm not hallucinating?' This girl's creeping me out now.

'Look Ash, I have a lot to explain,' a beeb from her wrist a watch looking thing interrupted her. I heard her whisper under her breath and focused on me again. 'I have little time, let's just say, I'm not normal to your kind, and I've found a lot of secrets. Please believe me.' She begged. 'Uh huh, I'm definitely hallucinating. I got to get going now, cya.' I said happily and walked towards my house. Before I got to the porch, she yelled my name and grabbed my hand. There goes that invigorating feeling again. As I turned my head towards her, she looked worried, as if she can't loose me.

'What is it?' I asked her, fighting the urge to run inside. The front door is only a few steps away.

'My name is Sage, and I'll be back.' And with what she said, she disappeared, leaving a foggy cloud behind. 'O-...kay.'

Later that evening, I went back outside to get the groceries for Morgan, then locked myself in my room. The feeling from holding Sage's hand was still there. As I sat by the window sill, I thought about what happened earlier. She'll be back, but I don't know why. I looked out the window and up at the stars. They seemed to be very bright toning, maybe a bit too close. Only one question lingered in my mind. 'What's gonna happen?' The coincidentally, a faint whisper said '..anything..' This made me jump up from my seat expecting to see someone there, maybe Morgan, but I saw no one.

Softly I whispered to myself while looking around, 'Anything can happen...'


End file.
